Pokemon: Los Viajes por Tiquicia Extras
by kyonides
Summary: Sobre cómo pueden formar parte del ilustre Equipo Rocket y ser exitosos al diseñar sus planes. A veces se vale tomar medidas desesperadas. Openings & Karaokemon Actualizada 26.10.2007
1. Fórmula para convertirse en Gran Villano

**Fórmula para convertirse en Gran Villano**

**Según el Equipo Rocket**  
**Versión 0.4.6**

**por Kyonides  
**

En este escrito trataremos de definir una meta común a todos los criminales de carrera y de esclarecer los misterios que envuelven ese codiciado premio, el éxito.

_**  
Sobre las Bases de la Verdadera Maldad**_

Si lo que queremos es ser malos, bien malos, debemos hacer que desde un inicio ese concepto nos quede bien grabados en la cabeza.

**Metodología**

**1.** Versión Especial para los filósofos:

"Si soy malo…

alguien ha de querer castigarme

por el mal que he cometido…

Si aún la descarga eléctrica no he recibido…

He de preocuparme

de que ya no soy malo?"

**2.** Versión Más Práctica

No naces siendo malo, lo eres solo al no dejar de luchar, luchar, luchar...  
... contra los autoproclamados héroes

**3.** Versión para los _grandiosos_

Como los Criminales de Carrera como el mismísimo Equipo Rocket, un trío con mucha experiencia de campo.

Es también conocido como el "Método de Inducción Brutal".

No hay nada mejor que grabarse el mensaje a punta de varillazos, periodicazos, etc. Es válido hacerlo con lo que esté al alcance de la mano y del bolsillo…

Si anda limpio, no se desesperen, solo busque al primer Equipo de Bobos alias Team Twerps que encuentre en su camino…

… y si tienen una rata amarilla con hepatitis P en su equipo, mucho mejor será el resultado.

Si por algún "ignoto" motivo no es suficiente, pueden mojar sus ropas con agua, en especial la que es tratada con cloro.

Siempre es bueno echar mano de las técnicas y trampas clásicas…

como cavar un hoyo y cubrirlo con una capa espesa de hojas (aún si está ubicada en pleno camino), también pueden colocar una canasta básica.

Si esto no funciona, intenten con algo distinto como una carga de dinamita colocada justo debajo del lugar por donde pasen los Bobos, digo, las dulces e inocentes víctimas del azar …

* * *

_Nota: _

No olviden conectar la mecha de la dinamita al detonador o usar un control remoto para su activación. No nos hacemos responsables por daños a _primeros_…

* * *

Recuerden que no hay maldad si no son lo suficientemente osados como para plagiarse el fruto del arduo trabajo de otros. Siempre deben reconocer ante todos que "ya tienen el poder". Así es como deben aprovechar al máximo el hecho de que se les suba la bilirrubina cuando se enojen. Su meta última es poder ir "al infinito y más allá". De lo contrario solo les dará "la chiripiorca" al enfrentarse al bien. 

En el Equipo Rocket no hay campo para el fracaso. Si por algún motivo los buenos desean forzarlos a admitir la derrota inminente con discursos que son todo un tormento, recuerden que no hay problema con admitir que fueron malos y que han de cambiar su conducta. Ahí es cuando decidirán que sí van a darle vuelta a la hoja, pero por ser pirata.

_Aclaración:_

Debido a las múltiples consultas de nuestros miembros debemos dejar claro que la política de la empresa es la de no tener cobertura de ninguna institución aseguradora. Nosotros creemos firmemente que no hay necesidad de generar gastos superfluos ni de duplicar los costos con tal clase de seguro. Cualquier miembro es entrenado apropiadamente para sobrevivir a cualquier desastre natural o causado por el hombre, como también es capaz de defender sin problemas cualquiera de sus invaluables posesiones. Nadie ofrece actualmente una mayor seguridad a su personal, lo que nos hace su mejor opción en el muy competitivo mercado negro.

**Advertencia:**

_Todos los artefactos que adquieran o fabriquen nuestros miembros deben cumplir con las exigencias del Ministerio de Ambiente y ser enteramente amigables con el medioambiente. Para brindarles un mejor servicio y la mejor calidad, hemos dispuesto que todo armamento ligero o pesado debe portar el sello original del Equipo Rocket_ ISO-NINGUNO.

Nuestros equipos cumplen con los requisitos para seguir funcionando después del año 2000. Cualquier sobrecarga o explosión repentina es responsabilidad absoluta del operario de la máquina. Si ven que el Equipo Rocket no utiliza aeronaves más veloces que un globo, no tienen relación con un virus del Y2K. Se trata solo de pasar inadvertidos por los diversos parajes de nuestra nación. Se recomienda que siempre carguen parches para su globo y que sean hábiles en la costurería.

_**Sobre los Tours Guiados**_

Se los conoce más por su pseudónimo "Secuestros" .

Regla N° 1

No es necesario ocultar la identidad de sus superiores como la del Dr. Namba, pero si sos capaces de no mencionarlos durante sus operativos, pueden ganar más puntos a favor.

Regla N° 2

Es preferible que se refugien de los peligros de los elementos, llámense lluvia, nieve, policía o entrometidos, en una cabaña o lugar apartado. Si no hay un lugar disponible, pueden hacer uso de cualquier área verde. Se recomienda que no bajen la guardia y que no tomen más de un vaso o copa del licor de su elección.

Regla N° 3

Tienen la autorización de hacer tratos con el enemigo para intercambiar los rehenes por un pokemon raro o muy preciado. Han de aprovechar la presencia de las masas para forzar la realización del intercambio. Es más efectivo si se condiciona la entrega de comida o medicamentos. Eso no implica que deban entregar al "huésped" una vez que obtengan la presa por este medio.

Regla N° 4

Se ha confirmado la eficacia de utilizar los rayones en los vidrios para obtener confesiones, solo procuren tener a mano tapones para oídos y que no les quiebren el vidrio.

_**Sobre el Uso de Androides y Demás Maquinaria **_

Se los conoce más por sus pseudónimos "Robots y Armamento Pesado ".

En casos en los que se planea un robo o captura de Pokemon a gran escala, se les ha de recomendar el uso intensivo, no extensivo, de la maquinaria más apropiada para esa labor. Se les advierte de antemano que no deben preocuparse por la tosca apariencia de ciertos androides, los hay en todos los colores y estilos. Si por casualidad necesitaran disfrazar el androide, no duden en conseguir sus propios Pokemon tipo fantasma para que creen una especie de ilusión óptica que oculte la forma del objeto en cuestión.

Sobre el armamento deben saber que hay muchas variantes. Se dispone de ametralladoras, pistolas, lanzamisíles para ser utilizados en situaciones diversas. También existen otras armas más revolucionarias como las balas de goma gigantes, los espejos y antenas (útiles contra algunas clases de rayos), brazos desarmables con propulsión a chorro, lenguas mecánicas, taladros, pinzas gigantes, entre otros.

Advertencias:

_Toda adquisición de robots después de la entrega del primero de estos, corre a cargo de los mismos agentes._

La excepción a la regla sería que sean los agentes favoritos del Jefe. De todas maneras se les recomienda que los paguen en abonos chiquitos a largo plazo y no los compren en una única tienda para que aseguren la perpetuidad de su línea de crédito. Recuerden que siempre disponen de la tienda oficial y poseedora del monopolio absoluto de la comercialización de androides y afines.

* * *

_Notas:_

Primero que todo queremos que noten la extensión de estas anotaciones y su inherente importancia.

No es aconsejable el uso de robots en instalaciones civiles como edificios públicos o de varios pisos de altura, el androide no será capaz de ingresar ahí sin destrozar el lugar de forma innecesaria. Toda destrucción de este tipo implicará el recargo de un 10 de sus salarios de forma vitalicia. Se les agradecerá por tener ese noble corazón cuando hayan reconocido que fueron los causantes de los daños en contra de tales edificaciones.

La aseguradora no se hará responsable del pago de los daños para no perjudicar el limpio expediente del Jefe y su respectiva corporación. Sin excepción. Cabe recordar que todos necesitamos nuestros empleos.

Recuerden cuando ingresen en la cabina de mando que no es útil hacer uso de mil piruetas, gesticulaciones e innecesarias descripciones de sus actos. Para lástima de todos "los clientes" que ignoran esto, ninguna de sus acciones en el interior del androide es visible para ellos. Por lo tanto tales movimientos no tendrán ningún efecto en las mentes de "los clientes".

No olviden portar siempre unos buenos paracaídas, ya que las máquinas no tienden a incluirlos y estas siempre terminan estallando. Lo último es el riesgo que deben correr quienes compren mercadería cuya garantía original ya haya expirado, o bien, adquirieran el producto de segunda mano.

De utilizar armas de fuego y amenazar a la gente o atentar de forma violenta contra la integridad de ingenuos transeúntes, han de saber bien que no pasarán el evento en cuestión por las distintas cadenas noticiosas por seguir al pie de la letra los lineamientos del Comité de Censura. Eso no implica que no puedan hacer uso _irresponsable_ de la fuerza bruta u otros medios no tan ortodoxos.

* * *

_**Sobre el Plan de Reconocimiento de la Excelencia: **_

Nuestra empresa es conciente de que hay que consentir a sus mascotas y a sus agentes preferidos.

De salir todo bien en sus misiones, obtendrán el mayor galardón que hayan entregado jamás los altos ejecutivos de la empresa: El Voto de Confianza de Geovanni. Como un premio extra, los agentes con los mayores méritos serán reasignados a una Unidad de la Brigada Especial de Dirigibles del Equipo Rocket en muy poco tiempo.

**Sobre las estadías en las cárceles**

Si en alguna oportunidad fuesen capturados por la Oficial Jenny y sus Growlithes, no se desanimen, no es un revés definitivo, tan solo será algo momentáneo.

_Condiciones laborales en las cárceles_

Aquí les presentamos varios escenarios y sus posibles causas… y de ser posible también sus soluciones…

De hallarse encerrados y el Jefe los honra con su magna presencia en una visita y de paso paga su fianza, esto es signo de que han venido realizando un excelente trabajo. Mantengan ese alto nivel.

De ser encarcelados y no son visitados por ningún representante ejecutivo junior del Equipo Rocket, no teman. Se les otorgó la posibilidad de demostrar su ingenio y su ímpetu al Jefe. Sepan aprovechar estas grandes oportunidades y ábranse paso a través de los barrotes y/o el piso. El Jefe siempre estará a la espera de su reporte.

En caso de que no cuenten con las herramientas para un pronto escape, no se entristezcan, se les asignó la soberbia tarea de servir de óptimos elementos distractores para que las autoridades no descubran los planes actuales que fueran conferidos por el Jefe a sus colegas criminales. El Instituto reconoce su coraje y los insta a que sigan en pie de lucha hasta el fin. De ser necesario han de declararse en huelga de hambre en honor a nuestro distinguidísimo Equipo. El tiempo mínimo debe ser de 15 días hábiles.

**_Sobre el Lema Oficial_**

Ningún equipo puede permanecer estable por mucho tiempo sin un lema distintivo. El mismo debe estar compuesta le de siguiente manera:

Una parte adaptable a la situación, seguida de una sección intermedia moldeable. La tercera y última parte queda a juicio de los agentes. Al menos un pokemon debe hacer una entrada triunfal al final del mismo.

J1: Prepárense para los problemas

J2: y más vale que teman.

J1: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

J2: Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

J1: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

J2: Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas

J1¡Jessie!

J2¡James!

J1: El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.

J2: Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar (luchar, luchar)

M¡Meowth!¡Así es!

* * *

_Nota:_

Deben mantener siempre en mente que nuestro Lema es sagrado para nosotros. Ninguna interrupción es admisible. Nuestro Lema es nuestro orgullo, es como el rugido de un gran león. Es su grito de batalla y deberá poner a correr a sus contrincantes con solo que los escuchen.

* * *

Folleto Instructivo, basado en extractos del afamado Tratado de Psicología para el Instituto del Crimen Equipo Rocket 

Autor: el célebre Super Meowth  
Colaboradores: J & J

* * *

_Nota sobre los cursos del Instituto:_

**Todos** los materiales son gratuitos y serán entregados a los reclutas en sus primeros días.

Las fotocopias del Tratado de Psicología para el Instituto del Crimen Team Rocket tienen un valor de 98.50 y lo pueden encontrar en Copias del Este de Ciudad Verde, en la sucursal de la Calle de la Amargura, detrás del gimnasio Pokémon. También contamos con medios audiovisuales, cortesía de la villa de Kate en la región de Hoenn...

Repito, **todos** los materiales son gratuitos y serán entregados a los reclutas en sus primeros días.


	2. Pokemon: Openings

**Pokemon: Openings  
Según el Equipo Rocket  
Versión 0.1.0  
por Kyonides**

**_ Maneras de darle un giro a la vida_**

**1. Primera Temporada:**

No tengo que ser siempre el peor,  
Peor que los demás,  
Acorralarlos mi prueba es,  
Entregarlos es mi ideal,  
No naufragaré, de aquí allá,  
Burbujeando hasta el fin,  
Oh Pokemon,  
Te venderé en el exterior,  
Pokemon, tengo que robarlos,  
Solo tú y yo, el mercadito así es,  
Gran amigo es,  
Por dejarse ya atrapar.  
Pokemon, tengo que robarlos,  
Mi odio es real,  
Nuestro descaro verán.  
Te enseñaré...  
Y tú cae bien...  
Pokemon, engáñalos ya,  
Engáñalos ya,  
Pokemon.

**2. Cuarta Temporada:**

Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon...  
Ya llora...  
Yo quiero ser magnánimo,  
Y no de todo el deudor...  
El deudor, el deudor...  
Tomar todo lo que pueda,  
Sin sentir temblor,  
Mi meta es ser rapaz,  
La perfección mi fin.  
Qué el mundo sepa  
Que aún yo estoy aquí.  
Quiero siempre el lujo, lujo.  
No quiero ser el trapeador.  
Quiero siempre el lujo,  
Tener cada ovación.  
Pokemon, sí, sí.  
Quiero siempre el lujo,  
Pokemon.

**3. Sexta Temporada:**

Soy un criminal normal,  
Con el mundo aún por recorrer,  
Como ya sé perder,  
No le temo a volar.  
Mucho hay por revender,  
Bobos por engañar.  
Siempre insolente  
Y viendo el trueno que nos va a lanzar.  
Hagan caso,  
Ya bien frito voy,  
De nuevo fracasando yo estoy.  
Yo odio a ese tal héroe,  
Me causa aversión  
Ya bien frito voy...  
Yo odio a ese tal héroe,  
Solo cuenta su versión  
Y el futuro nos dirá  
Si al héroe su gran jeta  
Se le caerá...  
Yo odio a ese tal héroe,  
Pokemon.


	3. Pokemon, KaraokemonTico

**Pokemon: Los Viajes por Tiquicia**  
**Pokemon, KaraokemonTico**  
**Versión 0.5**  
_**por Kyonides**_

No solo el Equipo Rocket es aficionado al canto de un nivel no profesional. Al menos uno de los protagonistas también quiere seguir probando suerte después de su "éxito" que decía algo como "Oh Jenny, Oh Joy..."

Así es como el joven ex líder de gimnasio Brock, sin pensarlo dos veces por estar bajo los efectos del alcohol, formó parte del acto inaugural KaraokemonTico en un bar de la Región Tica ubicado en la Calle de la Amargura Evidente:

Versión _Original_:  
Al Partir (Un beso y una flor)

Versión de **_Brock_**:  
Al Partir _(Bien triste del dolor)_

Yo dejé mi tierra por ti,  
Yo dejé a mis hermanos y viajé  
Lejos de allí...

Cruzaré gimoteando el jardín,  
Con tus recuerdos me partiré  
Cerca de ahí...

De día me encerraré imaginado tus sonrisas,  
De noche los Growlithes me acompañarán,  
Usarás una luz que ciega mis ojitos,  
Me quedé y te juro que mi amor te declaré.

Al partir bien triste del dolor,  
Sin un te quiero, ni una caricia, ni un adiós,  
Es pesado equipaje para tan raro viaje,  
Ya hasta me pesas en el corazón...

Más allá del mar habrá un hogar  
Donde el fuego cada noche brille más,  
Forjarán mi destino  
Los hoyos en el camino,  
Lo que es aborrecido  
No siempre queda atrás.

Yo busqué un hogar para ti  
Donde el campo se une con la ciudad  
Lejos de allí

Sin tu mano y con mi amor  
Intentaré encontrar otra ilusión  
No lejos de ti

De día la veré luciendo sus sonrisas,  
De noche las estrellas por nosotros velarán,  
Será ella cual luz que cambie mi destino,  
Me voy pero te juro que siempre te llamaré...


End file.
